Frozen & Alone
by River Styx1201
Summary: All Jason wanted to do was be her friend when she kept pushing everyone away Who knew all she was waiting for was for him to stop trying. Jason the Toymaker X suicidal OC


Jason looked at the lone girl sitting in a secluded corner sharpening her dagger that she uses whenever she goes out hunting. It had been a year since Slenderman had brought the raven haired beauty into the household and since then she had kept her distance from everyone. Every time someone had tried to approach and befriend her she gave them the cold shoulder and went up to her room to avoid them.

Over the year everyone had slowly stopped trying to become her friend, leaving him as the last one to attempt. "Hey Phoenix," he called out to her, only for her to glare at him with her hazel-green eyes. Before he could say anything else though she got up and left the mansion without saying a word.

This went on for a few more weeks until he finally managed to corner her and get some answers. "Why do you not talk to anyone?" he questioned as she glared at him. She shrugged and tried to push pass him only for him to stop her. "I want an answer."

She growled at him and knocked his hand from her shoulder. "I don't talk to anyone because there's no one worth talking to. Now leave me the fuck alone," she hissed as she tried to once again leave only to be stopped by the toy maker.

"Why do you keep pushing everyone away?" he prompted only to be interrupted by a sinister laugh from the doorway.

"I don't know why you even bother talking to her," Jeff said as he eyed Phoenix like she was dog shit on the bottom of his shoe. "She's just a waste of space that needs to go die."

Jason growled and felt his appearance shift. "The only waste of space I see is you."

To their surprise she gave an insane laugh before turning to leave. "He's right you know," she said over her shoulder, leaving them both confused as to who she was talking about.

Another week passed and Jason slowly started to give up on Phoenix. She constantly shut herself in her room, only came out whenever Slender forced her to or she went hunting, and she would always leave the room the second he would enter.

Today was the day he snapped. She had gotten up to leave the room right as he had entered and he lost it. "You know what Phoenix. I am done with you," he growled, causing her to pause. "I have tried on multiple accounts to become your friend yet you keep pushing me further and further away even when I defend you. But it's obvious that you're the one who needs to be fixed, not us."

After he finished his rant she started walking upstairs and he could've sworn he saw a faint smile and stray tear as her face went out of sight.

~TIME SKIP~

"Jason, can you go and escort Phoenix down here for dinner," Slenderman said as he placed the food on the table.

Growling in frustration, he got up and went to do as he was told. As he climbed the stairs though he continued to have this sense of fear and dread. He pushed it aside as best he could and knocked on the beautifully painted door that led into her room. "Phoenix, Slender says you must come down to dinner."

When he received no response he knocked again. And then it hit him. The strange metallic smell that he had grown accustomed to throughout his years of killing. He banged on the door and hoped to get a response as his earlier rant returned to him. Not being able to take it anymore he broke down the door and then fell to his knees at the sight before him.

Phoenix was laying on her bed,wearing a dress he had given her for her birthday. Her once vibrant hazel-green eyes were now dull and lifeless. The once white sheets were now stained red with her blood and her wrists were violently slashed open. Her dagger laid on her bedside table right next to a note addressed to him.

He felt the tears run down his cheeks as he stood on shaky legs and slowly made his was over to the letter. Once he was finally able to pick it up and read it he felt worst than he had before hand.

"Jason, thank you for finally allowing me to do this. Ever since he brought me here I have wanted nothing more to end my life but I couldn't do it knowing that there were still people who cared for me. I knew you loved me but that love could not replace the pain of loosing my entire family within the span of five minutes. So thank you for finally giving up on me. You were correct, I was the one who needed to be fixed, and now you no longer have to worry about it."

It took awhile for him to realize that everyone else had made their way up to the room. Had found out what happened to the girl who acted like she was better than them.

And to find out that Jason was her only being keeping her alive and the bond between them was gone like a slip knot.


End file.
